deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Dead Space 2 cover!
The box art for DS2 has been revealed as of today! So what do you guys think? It's certainly not as dark as that of the first game, but it's a hell of a lot better than Extraction's. I wonder if they'll do anything for the Collectors' Edition (which I'll be buying). --LBCCCP 21:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I hope the game is as good as the cover. This is when Don't judge a book by its cover applies. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyway, the covers have been uploaded but not showing up properly. Looks like Wikia is still clearing up the cachebuster server. >.< - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I tried to upload it too. Obviously, it didn't work. But yeah, this game looks very promising. I can picture that cover on the broad side of the huge Collectors' Edition box. --LBCCCP 00:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, I think the new covers could do with some shadowy necromorphs just in the background. Otherwise the whole image looks too focused, you know? Dead Space 1's cover was epic because of how much you had to look at, whether it be arm, it's blood, the ships metal plates and what not, or the space itself. DS2's is too dark, with only Isaac's helmet lights giving something to look at, and his hidden eyes. It's interesting for us devoted and happy fans, but casual customers will barely notice it. Maybe I'm wrong, and the emptiness will bring more people to figure out what the game is because it's dark, who knows? I still think it's okay, but not the best. Keep Dismembering! Tazio1 07:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I kinda like the first game's cover more, the helmet closeup isn't really gelling with me. I've got nothing against Isaac's new look, though - pretty shmexy, if you ask me. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 21:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Really? Oh man I thought that was comic book art...dang yeah I like the old one better.--MasterM 04:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Visceral has been real selective about what we can see of DS2 and what we can't. They give us bits of info on things we have no prior thoughts about. Case in point: the E3 footage. Shows a giant, uber Leaper the last 3 seconds of the clip, "By the way, cliffhanger!" Anyway, these guys are keeping a good balance of what they graciously allow us to know and what they greedily keep from their loyal fanbase. Maybe this isn't the ''final ''art for the cover; just a sneak preview of what can be expected or something for us to debate over while they decide what to release next. The game's not set to come out until next year, they have plenty of time to create an eye-catching, hauntingly symbolic cover that draws you into the game even before you ask the video game isle attendant at Walmart to take a copy out for you from behind the glass cases. Bluepopcicle93 07:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) sniff... that was....beautiful Bluepopcicle93.... screw Wal-Mart though, I'm pre ordering that sucker! ahem. Yeah, about all that. I seriously really like the new box art. I think in showing Isaac's eyes behind his visor really gives us a good glimpse of what we can expect from Isaac's character this time around. I fr one cannot wait to see our ol' buddy Isaac in full detail, personality and all. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 18:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC)